The present invention relates to a modular envelope, for packaging purposes, which is provided with a self-sealing type of closure system.
As is known, several types of containers are presently available on the market which have been specifically designed for packaging given products.
These known containers must be closed in a firm way, or tight manner, in orderly to properly preserve the contained products.
Also known is the fact that some waste products, such as hospital wastes and the like, must be packaged in accurately and firmly sealed containers in order to prevent said wastes from leaking off the container.
The closure operations of these containers, on the other hand, require a lot of time and labour.